borderlandsblfandomcom-20200213-history
Brick
Skill Tree Starting Skill Berserk Gain the ability to go Berserk. While Berserk, use the Aim and Fire buttons to throw punches. Also, you gain resistance to all damage and you regenerate health while Berserking. Duration: 18 Seconds. Cooldown: 60 seconds. Tier Brawler Tree Tank Tree Blaster Tree 1 Iron Fist – Increases the melee damage you deal. Starts with +6% Melee Damage, with each increase giving an additional 6%. (Up to 30%) Hardened – Increases Brick's maximum health by 12% per rank, up to a maximum of 60% at rank five. Endowed – Increases Brick's explosive damage by 3% per rank. Endless Rage – Increases the duration of Berserk. Adds an initial 10% Berserk Duration for the first level of the skill, with a 10% increase in the additional levels. (Up to 50%) Safeguard – Investing skill points in this skill increases the strength of your shield by 8% per rank, up to a maximum of 40% at rank 5. Rapid Reload – Increases your Reload Speed and reduces Recoil with all weapons. Starts off with +4% Reload Speed and +6% Recoil Reduction.(Up to 20% and 30%) 2 Sting like a Bee – Punching while Berserk causes you to dash forward and slug your enemies. Dash distance starts at 4 feet, with an additional 4 feet added for each skill level increase. Bash – Investing skill points in this talent gives Brick's melee attacks a chance to daze their target, reducing their speed and accuracy. The talent begins with a 10% chance to daze with one skill point. Revenge - Killing an enemy increases your damage with all weapons for a few seconds. Starts off with +10% Damage bonus.(Up to 50%) Heavy Handed – Killing an enemy greatly increases your melee damage for a few seconds. Starts off with +12% increase, with an additional 12% added for each additional skill point allocated to this slot.(Up to 60%) Juggernaut – Killing an enemy gives you resistance to all damage for a few seconds. Starts with +10% Damage Resistance.(Up to 50%) Wide Load – Increases the number of rockets you can carry by one per rank 3 Prize Fighter – While Berserk is active, your melee attacks have a chance to spawn cash prizes. Starts off with a 6% chance to spawn a cash prize.(Up to 30%) Pay Back – After your shields become depleted, you gain a damage bonus for 10 seconds. Starts off with +8% Damage bonus.(Up to 40%) Liquidate – Dealing Explosive Damage to an enemy reduces the cooldown of Berserk. Starts off with a Cooldown reduction of -1 second per hit. Short Fuse - For every skill point invested in this talent the cooldown of Brick's Berserk ability will be reduced by six seconds, with a maximum of a thirty second cooldown reduction with five skill points, effectively halving the normal cooldown. Diehard – Investing skill points in this skill increases the amount of health you regain when you are revived by a friend or by Second Wind. Also increases the amount of time you have before you die when you are Crippled. Starts off with +30% Revived Health Bonus and +20% time to be Revived. Cast Iron – Increases your resistance to Explosive Damage. Starts off with +8% Explosive Damage Resistance.(Up to 40%) 4 Blood Sport - Killing an enemy while Berserk is active regenerates some of your health. Starts off with a 2% health regeneration percentage from your maximum Health. Unbreakable – When your shield is depleted, you gain 5 seconds of powerful shield regeneration. Starts off with +3% Shield Strength regenerated per second.(Up to 15%) Master Blaster - Increases rate of fire by 12% and goes up to 60%. It also regenerates two rockets per minute per rank (goes up to 10) for a few seconds after killing an enemy. Notes * When playing as Brick as the host of a game, an artificial speed boost can be triggered by going into Berserk mode within less than a second of being downed which will not impair ability to use weaponry or impede peripheral vision. A less effective speed boost of the same nature can be gained by going into Berserk mode then simultaneously opening Brick's inventory, or interacting with an object that brings up a menu (vending machine, Catch-a-Ride station, etc). The effects of both of the glitches are somewhat permanent with the speed boost going away only after using Berserk again or after by exiting the game. Both glitches are infinitely repeatable for the host of the game.